A BristowVaughn and a Rider
by 47Nadia
Summary: Alex rider crossover. The past is back, forcing Syd and Vaughn to send clueless Isabelle to stay with Will who now lives in London, and is married to Jack Starbright. But the past follows Isabelle as well. Sark to come!
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle Bristow Vaughn looked out the window of the plane. It was foggy, surprise surprise; she was in London after all. It was certainly a change from the tropical island that she had spent most of her life on, or LA where she had visited plenty of times. She felt the jet touchdown and eventually stop. She didn't pay attention as the flight attendant thanked everyone for traveling with whichever line her parents had gotten for her for this last minute flight.

She sighed and stood up to grab her one carryon, the only luggage she had, and went down the aisle. She walked into the Heathrow terminal knowing that no one would be there to meet her; no one knew she was coming. Isabelle herself hadn't known until an hour before the flight left.

She slowly stepped out into the chilly December air. She had had to buy a winter coat in New York on her layover, as the lowest temperatures on the island were in the sixties. She hailed a cab, slightly on edge about being in this strange atmosphere, but she knew that she would be able to hold her own with the martial arts skills she had been forced to learn.

"Where to miss?" the cabby asked with his pleasant British accent. Isabelle handed him the scrap of paper her mom had given her. Half an hour later she was standing in front of a little house in Chelsea.

"What am I supposed to do?" She mumbled to herself. "This guy hasn't seen mom in years," She took a deep breath and walked to the door.

She knocked on the door. A man of about her parent's age opened the door. "Will?" She asked.

"Can I help you?" He asked, appearing confused. Inwardly, Isabelle gave a sigh of relief. Her mom had said he may not go by that name and freak out when she called him that.

"I'm Isabelle,"

"Isa--Vaughn?" he asked shocked. He managed to open the door although his mouth still hung open. "Um come in. Are your parents here too?" his accent was American.

"No…" Isabelle found herself in a well decorated modest entry. Will took her coat for her and put it in a closet.

Worry clouded his icy blue eyes, "Did something happen?"

"Well something happened because I have been flown halfway across the world in the matter of a day," She took out an envelope her mother had given her to give to Will. She had had to fight the urge the entire time to not tear in open and read it. Hoping it contained some of the answers to her parents hush hush past. But she hadn't only because her mother promised to tell her everything when she got home. _If I get home _she thought with a shiver.

"Will!" She heard a female voice call. A woman entered the room but stopped short at seeing Isabelle.

"Jack this is Isabelle Vaughn, Isabelle this is my wife Jack," They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Jack said, her accent was a combination of American and British.

"Actually Will its Isabelle Bristow Vaughn," I said.

He grinned, "Of course it is," He turned to his wife. "I've known Isabelle's parents for years. There has been a family emergency so they sent her here for a couple weeks,"

Isabelle was slightly taken back at the way he had easily spun a story of half truths. It reminded her of something…

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a call for Jack from above followed by the sound of running above her head. She heard the steps quicken as someone ran down the stairs. At the bottom of them a teenager of about sixteen appeared. He was tall and well built. It was obvious from his tan face that he didn't spend all of his time in Britain. But what Isabelle noticed the most was the seriousness in his eyes, almost like…no she was imagining things.

The teen had looked ready to say something but he stopped on seeing Isabelle.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize we had company,"

"This Isabelle Vaughn, Isabelle this is Alex Rider,"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex stared at her with his serious eyes. Isabelle frowned, "Alex…Rider... Isn't…?" She pointed to Will.

"I've been Alex's guardian since his uncle died two years ago. Will came into the picture a year ago we only have been married two months," Jack explained.

Alex gave a small slightly lopsided smile and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you,"

Isabelle smiled in return as she shook his hand, "likewise,"

"Jack, could you show Isabelle to the guest room?" Will asked, giving Jack a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Sure, is that all you brought?" Jack asked.

Isabelle nodded, "I left in kind of a hurry," She said as they both ascended the stairs, followed by Alex, leaving Will alone in the entry way. Will glanced at the envelope in his hand. It was written in the still familiar Sydney Bristow handwriting. He walked in the living room, sat down on the sofa and tore open the envelope.

Will,

I'm sorry for dropping Isabelle on you but something has come up and you were one of the few people that I felt that I could trust with one of my children. Little Jack (who isn't so little anymore) is safe with other friends. Isabelle doesn't know anything yet. But I want you to tell her Will, everything. I can't tell you what's going on, but it's not a guarantee that this is going to be quick. Thanks.

Syd

PS I told you that I was engaged to Danny while running around the track at college.

Will smiled at the last line. She knew that the thought that it was a case of project Helix would surely cross his mind which it had. But now he knew that Syd or Isabelle had not been doubled. He slowly relaxed; he had been tense since Isabelle had come in, he had been fooled before by Project Helix.

"I can never get away from it," He mumbled.

"What?" Jack asked, asked Will who jumped at her sudden approach.

"The world of spies,"

"Tell me about it. I've known about the Riders involvement in MI6 for only two years and I really want to get out of it. I couldn't believe it the first time I was told. What did that say?" Jack asked referring to the letter.

He shook his head, still in shock, "That I am supposed to tell Isabelle about everything,"

Jack's jaw dropped, "Do you want me and Alex to go out to eat someplace?"

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and tell her in the guest room. This is going to take a while so…"

"K,"

Will slowly walked up the stairs and silently opened the door. Isabelle was staring at the ceiling doing nothing. Will marveled at what a perfect combination of Sydney and Vaughn she was. He laughed to himself that he still thought of Michael as Vaughn.

"Hey Isabelle,"

"Hey," she said without looking away from the ceiling. Will came in and sat on the bed.

"Are you alright?"

She scoffed, "I was just flown halfway around the world with no explanation. I have no idea where my little brother is or my parents. I have over a million questions that have built up over the years and I don't know if I will ever get the answers…What do you think? Do you think I am perfectly fine?"

"No I suppose not. Isabelle?"

"What?!"

He drew a deep breath, "Syd, your mother, she told me… in her letter, she told me to tell you,"

Isabelle sat up, "everything?"

"Everything that I know, so make yourself comfortable, this is going to take a while…" (Hi it's the author; no I am not going to recap Syd and Vaughn's entire career, because that would take way to long)

About two hours later will finished the story with the day in which Jack died (Syd had sent him a secure email to him about it after it had happened). Isabelle Stared at Will for a full five minutes, open mouthed.

"Is that what you were expecting?"

"Something like that but not on that scale! I knew that they worked for the government, and I had always wondered if that including the CIA at all, but double agents and black ops branches that's just insane!" She exclaimed.

Will wondered what he would think if he told her about Rambaldi, "The time that I found out that your mother was a spy. I was being 'held captive'. It was something your grandfather had orchestrated to find out about something I think it was called the circumference…anyway I was in Paris and Sydney was there on some other mission and of course she thought that I was literally being held captive with no back up. So she comes in and takes down like five guys, but I didn't know it was her because she was wearing this...pink wig…"

"Wait my mother wore a pink wig?"

"Oh she wore a lot worse than that she show me some of them once, you should've the one in Graz I actually with her on that one. But when I finally see her face the first time I screamed like a girl," Isabelle giggled, "Jack, your grandfather had told me that she had no part in this and at that time I was naïve enough to believe what anyone said. So when I saw her there doing that…I was in shock. I am still in shock now just remembering it,"

Isabelle laughed again, but then grew serious, "Do I know my mother at all?" She asked suddenly.

"I thought the same thing when I learned the truth. But you just didn't know her past, you know her as a person quite well,"

"Are you still connected with the CIA?"

"Not really. I have numbers that I could call if I was in major trouble for some reason but I don't think I will ever need to,"

Suddenly Isabelle remembered something. "I have a phone number as well! Mom made me memorize it forever ago saying if there was no other option to find a phone and use it!"

"Let me guess you're amazing at every kind of martial art as well,"

"Not quite…"

"How many languages are you fluent in?"

"Five,"

"And you never suspected a thing?"

"We traveled a lot! Yet now that I think about it they always seemed to know the world a little too well, and for some reason they refused to ever go to the Vatican,"

Will burst out laughing, Syd had told him about that one, "Oh, that's because her and Vaughn err Michael broke into the Vatican years ago,"

"Why do you both call my dad Vaughn sometime's?"

"Because that's what you did in the CIA…I still don't know a few people's first names…"

"So uncle Dixon…"

"You didn't really think he was your uncle did you?"

"NO! I just assumed he was an old family friend from my parent's past that they never talked about!"

"He's the director of some division or another,"

"Got it,"

"Anyway we should go down I think Jack is getting some dinner ready,"

"Good I'm starving," Isabelle hopped off of the bed, and raced downstairs, like she had lived there for years. When going down the stairs she nearly ran into Alex in the hall.

"Sorry," Isabelle

"I'm sorry," he said at the same time. He stepped back and gestured to allow her to pass, with the glimmer of a smile.

"So," Isabelle started, desperate to create conversation, "Have you lived in London your whole life?" She asked as they started down the hall.

"In the strict sense, But I traveled a lot with my uncle and still do,"

"Hence the...tan," Isabelle grinned.

"Yeah," He answered absentmindedly, as they entered the kitchen, it smelled…interesting, "Jack, what are you cooking up now?" Alex asked slightly on edge.

"Apricot glazed Chicken,"

"I really wish you had never taken that cooking class," Alex sighed as he started taking out dishes to set the table.

"Let me help," Isabelle said grabbing, the plates.

"No you're a guest you don't need to help," Alex said grabbing the plates back.

"I might end up staying here for a while therefore I don't count as a guest!"

"Wait, how long are you staying?" He asked suddenly seeming concerned.

"I have no idea, why? Are you already eager to get rid of me?

"No, I just…didn't know how long you were staying," he said with a slight frown. Isabelle grabbed the plates again and set them on the table. Twenty minutes later they were all eating the surprisingly good apricot chicken. To Isabelle the entire conversation seemed rather strained like they usually didn't talk about things such as what they had done that day. About half-way through the meal a mobile in Alex's pocket went off. Even with a scolding look from Jack he took it out and looked at the number.

With a frown he flipped open the phone. "Hello?" he said, pushing back the chair. Upon hearing the voice on the other end, he stopped, his tan face drained of color.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?!" He demanded, but something seemed to tell Isabelle that he knew who it was. Alex's face was filled with disbelief. He quickly stood up and went into the living room

"That would be a bit difficult, I was there on the plane when it happened!" she heard Alex shout. He walked back into the dining room, threw the phone on the floor and smashed it with the heel of his shoe.

"We have to go," he said.

"What?" Jack asked, "What do you mean we?"

"I mean that we all have to go now because if we stay here we in danger," He looked at Isabelle, apologetically.

"Alex!" Jack screamed.

"Alright lets get out to the car!" Will said.

"Will!" Jack said exasperated.

"If there is one thing I know its to listen when people say things like that,"

"What are we talking about?" Isabelle yelled, getting up from the table and following the others outside. She got in the back of the small car with Jack.

"We can't really explain," Alex mumbled.

"Alex is MI6," Will said as he quickly drove out into London

"Will, do the words top secret mean anything to you?" Alex asked, Shock on his face once again, 

He glance back at Isabelle who had a small smile on her face.

"Not when the only person in the car who doesn't know is a Vaughn/Bristow! Are we being followed?"

"As in Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn, They are your parents?"

"Yeah do you know them?"

"Anyone in the spy business whether good or bad has heard of your parents,"

"Oh that's great so that means they will either want to worship me or kill me,"

"Basically. Will you do have a tail I suggest you lose him,"

'Is that what you do when you have a tail? You know I'm not totally a rookie to this," Will grumbled turning off onto a side street. By now they were reaching the edge of London and traffic was lighter. Will turned again onto a one-way street. There was a car coming from the opposite direction

"Back up back up!" Alex screamed. Will changed gears but there was another care behind them.

"We're dead," Will said as someone got out of both cars, guns in their hands.

"Get out of the car!" one of them yelled.

"I think it's in our best interest right now to do what they say," Will commented.

"I could take them both down," Alex muttered.

"Do you even know who they are?" Will asked, their faces were hidden in the shadows.

"I say let's do what they say," Isabelle said getting out of the car, Will followed suit followed by Jack and Alex.

Now both of the men were in front of them, guns ready.

One of them grinned, "Well well, it seems we've hit the jackpot for us both," he said with a light British accent.

"Sark," Will growled.

"Yassen," Alex muttered at the same time


	3. Chapter 3

_Alex stared at her with his serious eyes. Isabelle frowned, "Alex…Rider... Isn't…?" She pointed to Will. _

"_I've been Alex's guardian since his uncle died two years ago. Will came into the picture a year ago we only have been married two months," Jack explained. _

_Alex gave a small slightly lopsided smile and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you," _

_Isabelle smiled in return as she shook his hand, "likewise," _

"_Jack, could you show Isabelle to the guest room?" Will asked, giving Jack a quick kiss on the forehead. _

"_Sure, is that all you brought?" Jack asked. _

_Isabelle nodded, "I left in kind of a hurry," She said as they both ascended the stairs, followed by Alex, leaving Will alone in the entry way. Will glanced at the envelope in his hand. It was written in the still familiar Sydney Bristow handwriting. He walked in the living room, sat down on the sofa and tore open the envelope. _

_Will, _

_I'm sorry for dropping Isabelle on you but something has come up and you were one of the few people that I felt that I could trust with one of my children. Little Jack (who isn't so little anymore) is safe with other friends. Isabelle doesn't know anything yet. But I want you to tell her Will, everything. I can't tell you what's going on, but it's not a guarantee that this is going to be quick. Thanks. _

_Syd _

_PS I told you that I was engaged to Danny while running around the track at college. _

_Will smiled at the last line. She knew that the thought that it was a case of project Helix would surely cross his mind which it had. But now he knew that Syd or Isabelle had not been doubled. He slowly relaxed; he had been tense since Isabelle had come in, he had been fooled before by Project Helix. _

"_I can never get away from it," He mumbled. _

"_What?" Jack asked, asked Will who jumped at her sudden approach. _

"_The world of spies," _

"_Tell me about it. I've known about the Riders involvement in MI6 for only two years and I really want to get out of it. I couldn't believe it the first time I was told. What did that say?" Jack asked referring to the letter. _

_He shook his head, still in shock, "That I am supposed to tell Isabelle about everything," _

_Jack's jaw dropped, "Do you want me and Alex to go out to eat someplace?" _

"_I think I'm going to go upstairs and tell her in the guest room. This is going to take a while so…" _

"_K,"_

_Will slowly walked up the stairs and silently opened the door. Isabelle was staring at the ceiling doing nothing. Will marveled at what a perfect combination of Sydney and Vaughn she was. He laughed to himself that he still thought of Michael as Vaughn. _

"_Hey Isabelle," _

"_Hey," she said without looking away from the ceiling. Will came in and sat on the bed. _

"_Are you alright?" _

_She scoffed, "I was just flown halfway around the world with no explanation. I have no idea where my little brother is or my parents. I have over a million questions that have built up over the years and I don't know if I will ever get the answers…What do you think? Do you think I am perfectly fine?" _

"_No I suppose not. Isabelle?" _

"_What?!" _

_He drew a deep breath, "Syd, your mother, she told me… in her letter, she told me to tell you," _

_Isabelle sat up, "everything?" _

"_Everything that I know, so make yourself comfortable, this is going to take a while…" (Hi it's the author; no I am not going to recap Syd and Vaughn's entire career, because that would take way to long) _

_About two hours later will finished the story with the day in which Jack died (Syd had sent him a secure email to him about it after it had happened). Isabelle Stared at Will for a full five minutes, open mouthed. _

"_Is that what you were expecting?" _

"_Something like that, but not on that scale! I knew that they worked for the government, and I had always wondered if that including the CIA at all, but double agents and black ops branches that's just insane!" She exclaimed. _

_Will wondered what he would think if he told her about Rambaldi, "The time that I found out that your mother was a spy. I was being 'held captive'. It was something your grandfather had orchestrated to find out about something I think it was called the circumference…anyway I was in Paris and Sydney was there on some other mission and of course she thought that I was literally being held captive with no back up. So she comes in and takes down like five guys, but I didn't know it was her because she was wearing this...pink wig…" _

"_Wait my mother wore a __pink__ wig?" _

"_Oh she wore a lot worse than that she show me some of them once, you should've the one in Graz I actually with her on that one. But when I finally see her face the first time I screamed like a girl," Isabelle giggled, "Jack, your grandfather had told me that she had no part in this and at that time I was naïve enough to believe what anyone said. So when I saw her there doing that…I was in shock. I am still in shock now just remembering it," _

_Isabelle laughed again, but then grew serious, "Do I know my mother at all?" She asked suddenly. _

"_I thought the same thing when I learned the truth. But you just didn't know her past, you know her as a person quite well," _

"_Are you still connected with the CIA?" _

"_Not really. I have numbers that I could call if I was in major trouble for some reason but I don't think I will ever need to," _

_Suddenly Isabelle remembered something. "I have a phone number as well! Mom made me memorize it forever ago saying if there was no other option to find a phone and use it!" _

"_Let me guess you're amazing at every kind of martial art as well," _

"_Not quite…" _

"_How many languages are you fluent in?" _

"_Five," _

"_And you never suspected a thing?" _

"_We traveled a lot! Yet now that I think about it they always seemed to know the world a little too well, and for some reason they refused to ever go to the Vatican," _

_Will burst out laughing, Syd had told him about that one, "Oh, that's because her and Vaughn err Michael broke into the Vatican years ago," _

"_Why do you both call my dad Vaughn sometime's?" _

"_Because that's what you did in the CIA…I still don't know a few people's first names…" _

"_So uncle Dixon…" _

"_You didn't really think he was your uncle did you?" _

"_NO! I just assumed he was an old family friend from my parent's past that they never talked about!" _

"_He's the director of some division or another," _

"_Got it,"_

"_Anyway we should go down I think Jack is getting some dinner ready," _

"_Good I'm starving," Isabelle hopped off of the bed, and raced downstairs, like she had lived there for years. When going down the stairs she nearly ran into Alex in the hall. _

"_Sorry," Isabelle_

"_I'm sorry," he said at the same time. He stepped back and gestured to allow her to pass, with the glimmer of a smile. _

"_So," Isabelle started, desperate to create conversation, "Have you lived in London your whole life?" She asked as they started down the hall. _

"_In the strict sense, But I traveled a lot with my uncle and still do," _

"_Hence the...tan," Isabelle grinned. _

"_Yeah," He answered absentmindedly, as they entered the kitchen, it smelled…interesting, "Jack, what are you cooking up now?" Alex asked slightly on edge. _

"_Apricot glazed Chicken," _

"_I really wish you had never taken that cooking class," Alex sighed as he started taking out dishes to set the table. _

"_Let me help," Isabelle said grabbing, the plates. _

"_No you're a guest you don't need to help," Alex said grabbing the plates back._

"_I might end up staying here for a while therefore I don't count as a guest!" _

"_Wait, how long are you staying?" He asked suddenly seeming concerned. _

"_I have no idea, why? Are you already eager to get rid of me? _

"_No, I just…didn't know how long you were staying," he said with a slight frown. Isabelle grabbed the plates again and set them on the table. Twenty minutes later they were all eating the surprisingly good apricot chicken. To Isabelle the entire conversation seemed rather strained like they usually didn't talk about things such as what they had done that day. About half-way through the meal a mobile in Alex's pocket went off. Even with a scolding look from Jack he took it out and looked at the number. _

_With a frown he flipped open the phone. "Hello?" he said, pushing back the chair. Upon hearing the voice on the other end, he stopped, his tan face drained of color. _

"_Who is this? How did you get this number?!" He demanded, but something seemed to tell Isabelle that he knew who it was. Alex's face was filled with disbelief. He quickly stood up and went into the living room_

"_That would be a bit difficult, I was there on the plane when it happened!" she heard Alex shout. He walked back into the dining room, threw the phone on the floor and smashed it with the heel of his shoe. _

"_We have to go," he said. _

"_What?" Jack asked, "What do you mean we?" _

"_I mean that we all have to go now because if we stay here we in danger," He looked at Isabelle, apologetically. _

"_Alex!" Jack screamed. _

"_Alright lets get out to the car!" Will said. _

"_Will!" Jack said exasperated._

"_If there is one thing I know its to listen when people say things like that," _

"_What are we talking about?" Isabelle yelled, getting up from the table and following the others outside. She got in the back of the small car with Jack. _

"_We can't really explain," Alex mumbled. _

"_Alex is MI6," Will said as he quickly drove out into London_

"_Will, do the words top secret mean anything to you?" Alex asked, Shock on his face once again, He glance back at Isabelle who had a small smile on her face. _

"_Not when the only person in the car who doesn't know is a Vaughn/Bristow! Are we being followed?" _

"_As in Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn, They are your parents?" _

"_Yeah do you know them?" _

"_Anyone in the spy business whether good or bad has heard of your parents," _

"_Oh that's great so that means they will either want to worship me or kill me," _

"_Basically. Will, you do have a tail I suggest you lose him," _

'_Is that what you do when you have a tail? You know I'm not totally a rookie to this," Will grumbled turning off onto a side street. By now they were reaching the edge of London and traffic was lighter. Will turned again onto a one-way street. There was a car coming from the opposite direction_

"_Back up back up!" Alex screamed. Will changed gears but there was another care behind them. _

"_We're dead," Will said as someone got out of both cars, guns in their hands. _

"_Get out of the car!" one of them yelled. _

"_I think it's in our best interest right now to do what they say," Will commented. _

"_I could take them both down," Alex muttered. _

"_Do you even know who they are?" Will asked, their faces were hidden in the shadows. _

"_I say let's do what they say," Isabelle said getting out of the car, Will followed suit followed by Jack and Alex. _

_Now both of the men were in front of them, guns ready. _

_One of them grinned, "Well well, it seems we've hit the jackpot for us both," he said with a light British accent. _

"_Sark," Will growled. _

"_Yassen," Alex muttered at the same time ._

"_Hello Alex," Yassen said with his slight Russian accent. Suddenly Sark took out another gun and shot both Jack and Will. They fell to the ground, darts sticking out of their chests. _

_Isabelle glanced from one person to another, she had no idea what was going on. One thing she did know that the man Will had called Sark was now pointing the gun at her. She thought that Will had mentioned someone by that name earlier, although she couldn't remember in what context. But judging by the fact that he had a gun aimed at her, he probably wasn't a good guy. _

_Sark noticed her confused expression and smiled, "You have no idea who I am, do you Isabelle? Well we would just ask you to come with us you will get your answers and yours as well young Rider," _

_Alex simply continued to stare down Yassen, ignoring Sark completely. It was almost like two separate stand-offs, as the age old enemies stood in an icy silence, while the new, yet old enemies stood in a slightly confused one. _

"_We need you two to come with us, now," Sark said in his usual even voice. _

"_And why would we want to do that? One I don't know you," Alex pointed to Sark, " and you, you are supposed to be dead!" With that he stepped forward unleashed perfectly executed martial arts moves on him. Isabelle too, had the sense to do the same, something Sark had not been expecting. He recovered but not quickly enough and Isabelle easily knocked out the man twenty-five years older than her._

_Isabelle spun around to see Alex standing over Yassen, who was unconscious. _

_He shook his head, "I saw him die," he muttered._

"_One thing I got from what Will told me earlier today. Dead people don't always stay dead," Isabelle said coming up beside him. "Come on, let's go they will be here with backup soon," _

_Alex turned and dragged Will over to the car, "I thought I was the more experienced one," _

_Isabelle dragged Jack over as well and put her in the back of the car after Will. Alex got in the driver seat, and Isabelle in the passenger seat. Alex swerved around the bodies and got out of London half-an-hour later. _

"_So who exactly are you? How are you connected with MI6?" Isabelle asked, breaking the silence. _

"_My uncle was Ian Rider, he was an MI6 operative. I had no idea who he was until two years ago, at which point he was killed by a contract killer named Yassen Gregorovich. My first mission involved bringing the people who had hired Yassen to kill my uncle, to justice. I did that, although Yassen was still alive. I had hoped to get out of MI6 after my first mission but quitting is not an option there. I was basically used for two years by them until I was almost sixteen when I went to a training camp to become a full-fledge, full-paid member of MI6, which was when I learned the most about your parents," _

"_What about Yassen? You said you thought he was dead," _

"_Yassen show up a couple of months after my first mission on my fourth mission. He was…bleeding everywhere…I don't know how he could've survived…" _

"_Well do you want to go back and ask him?" Isabelle jested. _

"_ha ha very funny," He mumbled, pushing the accelerator until they were well above the speed limit. _

"_Where are we going?" _

"_Scotland, I have a small storage facility there, for situations such as this," Alex answered. _

"_I hope no one but you knows about it. Because otherwise, I have a feeling that these guys will find out if anyone else knows," Isabelle muttered. _

"_You are getting the hang of this rather quick." _

"_It's in my blood, or so I'm told. Not to mention I was raised to be cautious. I always thought my parents were being afraid of the world in general. But they were probably just worried about me and Jack." _

"_Jack?" _

"_My little brother," _

"_Ah, named after your grandfather," _

_She nodded and yawned at the same time, _

"_You are tired. You should get some rest. We have to take an out of the way route to avoid being followed. So we won't be there for a while," _

_Isabelle woke up just as the first signs of dawn were approaching, For a moment she wondered shy they were driving on the wrong side of the road, only to quickly remind herself that she was being driven across __Britain__ by an MI6 agent._

"_Where are we?" She asked Alex. _

"_About forty-five minutes outside Edinburgh," Was the curt reply. Alex was noticeably tense as he speed up the highway. _

"_Are they catching up?" She asked. _

"_I don't know," He answered. _

_They sat in silence for a while until Will started to stir in the back. _

" _What happened?" _

"_According to you guys, two men are back from the dead," Isabelle answered. _

"_Where are we?" _

"_Almost to Edinburgh I have a facility there. We can get supplies, money, passports---" _

"_They probably know about it," Will cut in, not seeming at all surprised about it. _

"_I've never told anyone so how could they?" _

"_Julian Sark find things out. And if your buddy Yassen is hanging with him I would imagine that he is pretty smart," _

"_Well there's not really anywhere else we could go," Alex answered impatiently. _

"_Um, MI6?" Isabelle pointed out. _

"_I don't have any proof that Yassen is alive. They would probably send me to the Physiatrist…again," _

"_I'm sure they could have found some," _

"_You don't know Yassen," he said as he pulled into a warehouse district. _

"_But I know Sark, well I know all about him. He will find us," Will got out of the car, and scooped the still unconscious Jack up, while Alex went to open the door. _

"_Decent," Isabelle commented as she sauntered into the room. It was lined with shelves, on which were unmarked boxes. _

_Alex went to a doorway on the other end of the room where there were three beds and a kitchenette. _

"_You can put Jack on one of the beds," he motioned to them as he rummaged through something. He came out with a stack of passports and other papers. _

"_Time for new identities," He said, not sounding at all thrilled about it. _

_The next hour was spent taking pictures for the passports and driver's licenses. Jack woke up and yelled at Alex for having not told her about the supply house, until it was pointed out by Will that the fewer people who knew about a place, the better it was. _

"_So where exactly are we going?" Isabelle questioned, still unsure if she liked this spy thing. _

"_LA," Alex answered. _

"_Sark expects us to go there. He will be waiting," Will cut in. _

"_Would you let me finish?! LA by way of Russia, Japan and several other random stops." _

"_I hate flying," Jack groaned. _

"_When does the first one leave?" Isabelle asked. _

"_In an hour and a half. We should get moving," Alex answered. _

"_We'll never make it," Will muttered. _

"_I have had about enough of you. I have done more opps than you so stop talking like you know everything," Alex snapped. _

"_Boys!" Jack and Isabelle cried at the same time. _

_But Will was right. The next day they landed in Russia after a couple of obscure stops in small cities. They were waiting by the door to their next flight. _

"_You should have gone with us the first time. The extra traveling has made us both very disagreeable," Was the first thing Sark said. _

"_And what are you two, a couple?" Alex asked, already scheming ways to get out of the predicament. _

"_Partners. Isabelle…" Sark started. _

"_Alex, come with us now and your--friends can go on their way and tell mommy and daddy. Yassen said. "Well, her mom and dad, because yours are rather, well…dead. So is your uncle," He gave a small smile. _

_Alex's muscles tightened, he looked ready to pounce. _

"_Alex we are in a public place. I suggest we go with them before they kill some innocent people," Isabelle whispered. _

"_You don't know what they are going to do," he said without moving his lips. _

"_Neither do you," She pointed out, a few people were casting odd looks at the group of people standing in the middle of the walkway. But it was nothing compared to what would happen to them if they refused._

"_I have a pretty good idea," He answered, though even as he did so he walked towards the two men. "Will and Jack are unharmed." _

"_Most definitely," Sark answered, "Just go with us and the two adults can go on their way to LA. So just leave your bags and come with us." _

_Alex dropped his backpack, "You leave us with little option," He turned to Jack with a half smile, "I'll soon you eventually." _

"_Please come home. I won't even mind if its with more scars. As long as you come home." _

_Isabelle followed Alex towards the two terrorists. Though she had left her lifelong home a day ago, only now did she feel like she was forever leaving that part of her life. _


End file.
